


Melody and Memory

by harunotenshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunotenshi/pseuds/harunotenshi
Summary: Yunho watches over his charges. He never reveals himself. He follows the rules and does the job perfectly. Until he met him...





	1. Chapter 1

_“I love you,” Jaejoong remembered hearing those words... Simple words that were whispered in his ear…_  
  
  
  
  
Yunho watched silently as the other man in the room sat down in front of the white grand piano, his eyes full of affection and love. His slender fingers gently opened the cover and lightly ran over the ivory keys, hovering over them. Closing his eyes and heaving out a content sigh, he began to play. A few soft notes at first, as he tested out the tune of the instrument, and then gradually morphing into magnificent strings of melody, his fingers dancing on the piano keys effortlessly. The notes swirled around the room, smoothly and perfectly as he continued playing.  
  
Yunho stood, unmoving by the French windows of the room, as he continues to listen to the music. He closes his eyes and sighs, marveling at the way each note seemed to reverberate in every wall of the room, through him and into his very core. It touched him, his music. Touched him so deeply that even before he knew what was happening to him, he had been completely entranced, forever trapped in the silky threads of his music with no chance of escape.  
  
A voice, a sound so angelic that it left him in awe and at a loss for words, began to put words with the melody. An inexplicable feeling. The feeling of hearing his voice went beyond words, something that cannot be explained by words alone.  
  
_Find me here and speak to me_  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that’s leading me  
To the place where I find peace again  
  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose… you’re my everything  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
You calm the storms, and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands, you won’t let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
Cause you’re all I want, you’re all I need  
You’re everything, everything  
You’re all I want, you’re all I need  
You’re everything, everything  
You’re all I want, you’re all I need  
You’re everything, everything  
You’re all I want, you’re all I need  
You’re everything, everything  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
  
  
As the song comes to an end, a feeling of sadness suddenly engulfs Yunho. It seemed to tear at him and pull on his heartstrings. A heavy feeling settles on him and he finds himself wishing that the song and his voice would go on. Forever.  
  
But with the last syllables from his lips, the song ends. Yunho exhaled. He had not noticed that he had been holding his breath. He felt as if he had been wrenched out of a wonderful, peaceful dream. Silence greeted the whole room again.  
  
He sighed as he returned to reality, wanting to hear more. The pianist looked at the ivories, a small smile lingering on his lips. Slender fingers traced the keys before gently closing the lid. He looks out the window with a soft sigh, his eyes, a deep ebony black, stared out at the horizon. He stays like that for a while, comfortable in silence.  
  
When, finally he decides that he’s had enough and starts to get up, his body suddenly jerks into spasms with his coughs. His hand immediately clutches his clothed chest while the other grips the edge of the piano bench as he tries to keep from falling. His coughing fit goes on for a few more long minutes before it finally subsides. It leaves him exhausted, his breaths coming out labored and ragged, a film of sweat coating his face.  
  
“Jaejoong-hyung?” a voice filled with concern said.  
  
The sound of muffled footsteps and then a pause at the doorway. A thud on the hardwood floor as a book fell out of the hands of a young man.  
  
“Jae-hyung!” he said as he rushed to Jaejoong’s side. “Are you alright?” he asked running soothing circles on his back.  
“I’m… alright.” Jaejoong said his voice weak and raspy from the coughing fit. “Just…” he paused as he struggled to steady his breathing. “Just another attack… is all.”  
“You should rest.” The young man said. “Take it easy.”  
“I am, Junsu.” Jaejoong answered his voice a bit stronger now.  
“But Min-ah told you to ease up on the singing.” Junsu scolded. “I heard you, so don’t even try to deny it.” He pouted. Jaejoong just sighed and gently shook his head.  
“I know, Su-yah.” Jaejoong said. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. Junsu smiled at him.  
“Just don’t over exert yourself, hyung.” Junsu reminded.  
“I promise.” Jaejoong said smiling.  
  
“It was a very beautiful song, though.” Junsu mused as he headed towards the doorway to pick up his fallen book.  
“Thank you, Su-yah.” Jaejoong smiled following suit.  
  
Jaejoong paused at the doorway to look directly at the French windows. With a gentle smile he inclined his head ever so slightly before turning to go.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Junsu asked looking from Jaejoong to the French windows and then back again.  
“Nothing.” Jaejoong said still smiling. “Come on dongsaeng, help your hyung make some hot tea.” He added placing his hands on Junsu’s shoulders and pushing forward.  
  
Jaejoong took one last look at the French windows before leaving the room with his dongsaeng. Silence enveloped the whole room, though it wasn’t entirely empty. Yunho stood by the French windows, frozen at what he had just seen.  
  
\---  
  
Jaejoong let his fingers dance across the ivories, playing with the notes that randomly came to mind; weaving them into one cohesive harmony.  
  
“You can show yourself, if you want.” Jaejoong’s quiet voice spoke through the piano music. “I know you’re here.” He paused letting the notes float around the room. “I’m the only one here.” He spoke again. “I know you’ve been watching me.”  
  
“You’ve always been watching me.” Jaejoong repeated.  
  
Jaejoong waited for a reply but none came. His fingers continued its graceful dance on the ivories, never pausing or breaking, the melody still smooth and perfect. Jaejoong sighed, but smiled to himself.  
  
“Suit yourself.” Jaejoong murmured with a shrug.  
  
Yunho almost heeded Jaejoong’s request. He wanted so much to just reveal himself in front of Jaejoong but he refrained from doing so. Not yet, he thought as he tried to reign in his confused thoughts and feelings into the turmoil that was his mind. A lot of questions ran through his mind, each one remaining unanswered. There was only one way for him to get his questions answered and he’s right there, sitting across from him. He sighed, shaking his head but continued to watch silently.  
  
\---  
  
“Sing with me this time around, Jae.” A young man with dimpled cheeks spoke beside Jaejoong.  
  
Both men were seated in front of the piano sharing the bench. Sheet music was propped up in front of them as the man beside Jaejoong smiled at him waiting for an answer.  
  
“Alright, Yoochun-ah.” Jaejoong agreed.  
  
With Jaejoong’s words, Yoochun arranged the sheet music and began playing the opening notes to the song. Then Yoochun’s deep baritone voice began to sing:  
  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
I'm closer to where I started chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Yoochun nodded to Jaejoong as he played several notes to signal him that it was his turn to sing. With a smile Jaejoong started to sing, his strong vocals giving the song more depth and meaning.  
  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking_  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...  
  
Yoochun’s voice joined Jaejoong’s in perfect harmony, their voices blending gracefully together. Their voices complemented each other. With Jaejoong's high vocals and Yoochun's deep voice, they both have the range to fill the other notes, making the song whole.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Both boys continued to sing, with Yoochun’s fingers dancing across the ivories flawlessly. Both voices blending together, a smile on each of their faces.  
  
_There's nothing else to lose_  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you....   
  
Yunho looked at the happy scene, wishing that he was the one seated beside Jaejoong. But it was not his place to wish it so. It was forbidden. So he contented himself with just watching and committing to memory all that is Jaejoong.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
“Chunnie, you’re spoiling my brother too much.” A voice by the door spoke.  
  
The occupants of the room all turned to the source of the voice. Yoochun was smiling as he got up from the piano bench, making his way towards the door.  
  
“Sorry Su-yah.” Jaejoong said an apologetic smile on his face. “Chun-ah made me do it.”  
“Hey.” Yoochun said looking at Jaejoong. “None of that pushing-the-blame-on-me crap, Jae.” He laughed. “Besides, it was just one song, Su.”  
“I heard.” Junsu said his arm going around Yoochun’s waist. “You wrote that.”  
“Mmmhmmm…” Yoochun answered as he kissed Junsu’s forehead. “Jae helped me with the arrangement though.”  
“I’m sure.” Junsu said with a smile. “Jae-hyung always helps you with your arrangements. Maybe he even did the whole thing, huh?” Yoochun pouted and flushed in embarrassment.  
  
“I knew it.” Junsu said smirking.  
“Su-yah,” Jaejoong said chuckling lightly. “Don’t be too hard on Chun-ah.”  
  
\---  
  
Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Yunho looked up at the sky. A heavy sigh left his lips as thoughts lingered in his mind. Watching Jaejoong for the past few weeks had him thinking and hoping. Seeing Jaejoong play the piano with such honesty and emotion and passion, it was a god-given talent unlike any other. But seeing him in such pain during his attacks left Yunho helpless, weak and broken, like he himself was experiencing the same pain as Jaejoong. Yunho knew that it was an ailment that, if not treated, would result in death. But Yunho also knew of Jaejoong’s decision to not receive any treatment because of the consequences he will have should he decide otherwise.  
  
“Isn’t it already time for you to move on, Yunho?” a voice behind him said. Yunho recognized the voice, but didn’t turn around to face him. “I know what you’re thinking, Yunho.” He said.  
  
“You’re willing to take the risk.” He said with a sigh. It was a simple statement that also served as a warning. “His time is short, Yunho. And it will get shorter the more you linger. It’s one or the other.”  
  
“It’s my decision to make.” Yunho said. “Not yours.”  
“Then I hope you make the right one.” He said before leaving Yunho alone to dwell on his thoughts.  
  
Yunho sighed. Never once had it crossed his mind that the same fate would befall him as the one who had spoken to him earlier. He was left wondering if he should abide by what has been lain down for thousands of years or follow what his heart is telling him. This was his turning point. He will never be able to go back once he takes that step. He takes a step off the edge of the billboard and disappears into the shadows. With another step he finds himself in front of the open French windows of Jaejoong’s piano room. Jaejoong was once again, playing. Seeing Jaejoong had finally made Yunho’s mind up.  
  
_It’s time._  
  
He’ll gladly face all the consequences. Gladly take whatever punishment. Just so that he can be with Jaejoong. Even if it’s just for a short time. He has decided. And there would be no turning back now. Yunho looks up at the sky again, squinting his eyes against the sunlight. He takes a breath and then releases it slowly. He turns again to watch Jaejoong, seated behind the piano, his ebony, doe-like eyes looking at the ivories, his fingers once again, dancing across them.  
  
Soon, Yunho thought as he walked away from Jaejoong, the wind in his face. We will meet.  
  
\---  
  
“You’re not supposed to be able to see me.” Yunho spoke quietly as he looked at Jaejoong’s slender form. “And yet, for some odd reason you do.”  
  
Jaejoong knew that he was there so he went about his routine like he always did. It surprised him, when he suddenly spoke that he was momentarily rendered speechless. He mentally kicked himself.  
  
“What spurred this decision to be made?” Jaejoong asked putting his mug down on the coaster. His back was tense but his voice was surprisingly steady, hiding his surprise.  
“Curiosity.” Yunho answered as a smile pulled at his lips. “Just curiosity.” He repeated as he walked the few steps towards Jaejoong. “I find you interesting.”  
“Curiosity?” Jaejoong asked, turning around to face Yunho.  
  
Jaejoong was taken aback at Yunho’s sudden close proximity. He was standing right in front of him. Yunho was so close. Jaejoong realized then, just how handsome Yunho is. Yunho took his breath away. His cheeks began to feel hot so he quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“What could you possibly find that’s so interesting in me?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
Yunho paused as he pondered Jaejoong’s simple question. He wondered how best he could answer it, as he thought about all those times he stood by the windows watching, observing. He put a hand on the piano, his eyes on Jaejoong.  
  
“You. You are unique. One of a kind.” Yunho answered and then paused.  
  
“I heard a very simple yet very emotional melody. I was curious so I followed it. I had not thought that such a beautiful sound could be made… or heard.” Yunho spoke. “I was curious, as I’ve said, and came to look. What I found… was you.”  
  
“You were seated in front of the piano, a smile on your lips, a softness in your eyes. A gentle breeze blew, swirling around you, making your dark locks dance with it. Your hands hovered over the keys, slender fingers pushing down on them. When they moved across the ivories, it was like watching butterflies dance from one flower to another.” Yunho smiled, remembering. “Then another sound came, blending so well with the melody. That was another surprise for me. I kept pondering it over and over and realized that what I was hearing was your voice.”  
  
“What I felt then, I could not explain… couldn’t not even find the right words to describe it. I found myself unable to escape… because no matter how much I struggle or fight, I was trapped... forever under your spell.” Yunho said.  
  
Jaejoong stared, his mouth slightly open as he heard those words. His ebony doe-like eyes found Yunho’s almond-shaped ones, and looked at them, almost getting himself lost in its brown depths.  
  
“What’s your name?” Jaejoong suddenly asked before he could stop himself. The question seemed appropriate, seeing has he has no idea what to call his ‘visitor’.  
“Yunho.” Yunho answered. Jaejoong’s heart skipped a beat. Yunho.  
“I’m assuming that you already know mine.” Jaejoong said, taking a sip from his mug and staring out the windows.  
“Jaejoong.” Yunho murmured. His voice was full of love and affection when he said the name and he didn’t try to hide it. Jaejoong blushed.  
  
\---


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I ask you a question?” Jaejoong asked turning to face Yunho again.  
“Go ahead.” Yunho said with a smile.  
  
“Why me?” Jaejoong asked. Yunho tilted his head to the side before Jaejoong gently shook his head and continued. “Why can I see you? Why did you choose to appear before me?”  
“I don’t know why you can see me.” Yunho answered thoughtfully. “It’s the first time that I’ve encountered someone like you. We’re usually invisible. Until we choose to reveal ourselves.”  
“Maybe I’m brain-damaged or something.” Jaejoong said, more to himself than to Yunho. “What’s more puzzling is that I’m the only one who can see you. Why is that?”  
“You’re special.” Yunho said as if that was answer enough. “And you’re not brain-damaged.” He added with a smile. “Think of it as a special talent, other than your amazing piano playing skills and angelic voice.” Jaejoong’s face flushed as he looked away. “As for your last question, no one can see me but you. Because I chose to only reveal myself to you.”  
  
“You haven’t answered my other question.” Jaejoong said with a pout.  
“Your other question?” Yunho asked.  
  
“Why did you choose to appear before me when you could’ve just stayed invisible?” Jaejoong asked.  
“Because you asked me to.” Yunho simply said. “And because…” he started to say but let his voice trail off. I’m in love with you.  
  
Yunho and Jaejoong stared into each other’s eyes, each holding the gaze of the other. Yunho walked until he was right in front of Jaejoong, his eyes never leaving Jaejoong’s. He gently placed a hand on Jaejoong’s cheek. Jaejoong leaned into the touch; his eyes closing for a couple of seconds, both of them feeling the electricity run up and down their bodies, leaving tingling sensations. Jaejoong opened his eyes, searching Yunho’s brown ones for something that would tell him that this wasn’t right. He found none. What he found was... love. A very deep and unconditional love. He smiled. Yunho returned that smile as he leaned down and captured the latter’s soft lips in a gentle, sweet kiss.  
  
\---  
  
Two days of silence hadn’t helped Jaejoong ease the confusion from his mind. What had gotten him more confused was that he didn’t feel disgusted when he should have felt so. Yunho’s lips on his own felt like a thousand electric currents running through his body. It felt right. He didn’t understand nor did he want to. But Jaejoong felt safe under Yunho’s watchful gaze, protected and loved in Yunho’s embrace. Yunho had just smiled at him, apologized for his _‘rash’_ actions and told him that he would give him time to think. Jaejoong had not seen Yunho ever since.  
  
Jaejoong sighed as he sat on the ledge of the windows. He leaned back on the sill closing his eyes as his hand involuntarily touched his lips as he remembered the feel of Yunho’s lips on his. Remembering made his heart race, his breath hitch and the butterflies in his stomach flutter. He didn’t force himself to think anymore as he had come to realize the meaning of his confusion and indecision. Jaejoong mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner.  
  
A smile spread across his face as he felt a familiar presence in the room.  
  
“You’ve never told me about yourself.” Jaejoong suddenly spoke, breaking the silence in the room. “But then again, I never thought to ask.” He knew that Yunho was there, always listening, always watching.   
“Would you like me to tell you?” Yunho asked as he sat himself beside Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong turned to look at Yunho. His voice was casual but his eyes told a different story, showed a different emotion. Yunho had quickly hidden it, failing to notice that Jaejoong had already seen the sorrow that flashed in his eyes at Jaejoong’s earlier statement. Jaejoong smiled and put a hand on Yunho’s cheek.  
  
“What is it?” Jaejoong asked, worry coloring his voice. “What’s wrong?”  
“I may not be what you think I am.” Yunho answered. “I take it you didn’t miss that?” he asked knowing that Jaejoong understood what he meant.  
“No.”Jaejoong said. “I didn’t.”  
  
Yunho chuckled lightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looked at Jaejoong’s worried face. Taking Jaejoong’s hand in his, he kissed the back of it softly.  
  
“Do I get to hear the joke?” Jaejoong asked.  
“No joke.” Yunho smiled. “But you do have quite a talent.” He said. “A brilliant pianist, a magnificent singer and a very, very keen observer.” He concluded with a smile ticking each one with his fingers.  
  
Jaejoong pouted and playfully narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“That last one would be your description, not mine.” Jaejoong said as he looked out the French windows. “It’s just that I notice everything about you.” He said as if that was explanation enough.  
“Uh-huh.” Yunho smiled, snaking his free arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders as the latter willingly leaned in and rested his head on Yunho’s shoulder with a content sigh.  
  
But then Yunho felt Jaejoong tense and he knew what would come next. He tightened his hold on Jaejoong’s hand as another, more violent coughing fit shook Jaejoong’s body. Yunho’s other hand was rubbing soothing circles on Jaejoong’s back as he patiently waited for the fit to subside, whispering words of comfort in Jaejoong’s ear. Jaejoong’s attacks had been getting worse and getting more frequent.  
  
Yunho’s heart constricted with pain as he was again reminded that he had very little time left. There were only two options that he can choose from and he had already decided which one to take. When Jaejoong’s breathing had somewhat returned to its normal, steady rhythm, Yunho had made up his mind. He took a breath and began to speak.  
  
“I told you that I might not be who you think I am.” Yunho paused. “I have lived for thousands of years, watching and observing. I am not of this world.” Yunho said his face serious.  
  
“Reaper, the Spectre of Death, the Angel of Death, the Fallen Angel Azrael.” Yunho spoke again. “Names that I have been given over the past millennia. I am the bringer of death. The guide who will bring the dead into the next world.” Yunho paused again as he looked at Jaejoong’s shocked reaction.  
  
“My kind have remained unseen. Never has there been any instance that a mortal have the ability to see us. Unless we chose to willingly reveal ourselves.” Yunho continued. “But you are different.” He said looking at Jaejoong with a smile.   
  
“I was a bit surprised myself.” Yunho continued. “The first time I saw you…” Yunho let his voice trail off.  
  
“What?” Jaejoong dared to ask. He was still trying to digest what Yunho had just told him.  
  
A million questions rambled inside his head, confusing him even more. He wanted to run out of the room but he willed himself to remain calm, because he needed answers. Especially now that Yunho had volunteered himself to give them. Jaejoong looked at Yunho but he had looked away from him taking another deep breath.  
  
“Your fate has not been decided.” Yunho said. “There are still two paths that are open to you. Your infirmity has left your body weak but it will not lead you to your last breath, unless you choose it to be so.” He paused again a sigh escaping his lips.  
  
“The first time I saw you…” Yunho repeated looking at Jaejoong. “For a few minutes, I looked at you, trying to convince myself that you were mortal.” He chuckled at the memory as Jaejoong blushed. “You are so beautiful, so angelic. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself watching you. And eventually… falling in love with you… I was going against everything… even my own principles.”  
  
“But I don’t regret anything.” Yunho said his arm going around Jaejoong’s shoulder once again.  
  
  
“So…” Jaejoong’s voice trailed off. “It would be inevitable.” He almost whispered knowing that he was about to die. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Yunho’s chest.   
  
“No... Not yet.” Yunho assured him. “I won’t allow it.” He said more to himself than to Jaejoong as he tightened his hold on Jaejoong’s body.  
  
\---  
  
Yunho stood by Jaejoong’s sleeping form, watching as Junsu put a cold towel on Jaejoong’s forehead. Jaejoong’s body had considerably become weaker and yet he had vehemently refused to be taken to the hospital. Yunho felt helpless. He couldn’t do anything.  
  
An hour ago…  
  
 _Jaejoong stood just outside of the French windows, his arms wrapped around himself as he let the cool breeze blow over him. Yunho smiled to himself as he watched the wind ruffle Jaejoong’s silky hair. Then Jaejoong turned towards him a hand clutching his chest. Yunho’s heart stopped. Something was wrong. Yunho ran to Jaejoong, making it in time as Jaejoong’s body spasmed and curled in on itself. Yunho caught him in his arms before he fell to the ground.  
  
Jaejoong’s eyes were half open as he gasped for air. His hand clutched at his chest. Yunho felt the heat from Jaejoong’s body and realized that he was burning up. Securing his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders and placing his other arm beneath Jaejoong’s knees, he stood up in a huff and carried Jaejoong inside.  
  
“Yun…ho…”Jaejoong gasped before he blacked out._  
  
Luckily for Yunho, Junsu had miraculously appeared the second he put Jaejoong down on the living room couch. Invisible to anyone except for Jaejoong, Yunho watched as Junsu dropped everything and was at his brother’s side in a second. He fussed over his brother, calling Yoochun to help him carry Jaejoong into his bedroom. Yoochun had grabbed his phone with a worried look, calling Jaejoong’s doctor.  
  
Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Yoochun rushed to answer it, leaving Junsu and Yunho with Jaejoong. Yoochun came back, accompanied by a younger man wearing a white coat with a black bag in hand.  
  
“Changmin-ah, thanks for coming on such short notice.” Yoochun said as he went to Junsu and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Junsu rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Minnie-ah,” Junsu said his voice breaking. “Hyung collapsed. Again.”  
“He’s getting worse.” Changmin said, taking out a stethoscope from his bag and walking over to Jaejoong’s bed.   
  
Changmin put a hand on Jaejoong’s forehead and then donned his stethoscope, checking his heart and lungs. He gently took Jaejoong’s wrist and checked his pulse as well. He sighed.   
  
“If this goes on his body won’t be able to take it. He has to go in and get himself checked into the hospital before his condition gets any worse.” Changmin said. “But I doubt he’ll allow it.”  
“No…” Jaejoong groaned, half opening his eyes and glaring at Changmin and then at Junsu and Yoochun. “I told you guys. No hospital.”  
“But hyung,” Junsu started to protest.  
“Jae, you have to,” Yoochun said at the same time.  
“You promised.” Jaejoong murmured turning away from them and glaring at the ceiling. “All of you promised me. No buts.”  
“I see his stubbornness didn’t even change even in his condition.” Changmin said failing to hide a smirk.  
“Shut up, Min.” Jaejoong whispered.  
“Like I would.” Changmin said. “You can’t even make yourself get up and smack me.”  
  
Despite his annoyance, Jaejoong chuckled at Changmin’s words. He turned to look at his three dongsaengs and gave them a weak smile.  
  
“Just let me rest.” Jaejoong said, trying to convince them. “I just need some rest then I’ll be okay.”  
  
Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin looked at each other and sighed. Knowing that their battle was lost, they trooped out of the room, leaving Jaejoong alone.  
  
“Why are you so stubborn?” Yunho asked after a while. “Why didn’t you agree to go through with the surgery? You could’ve gotten better.” Jaejoong just gently shook his head.  
"And risk losing my voice? No.” Jaejoong quietly said. “Even if I did agree to go through with the surgery the results would’ve been the same, albeit it giving me a few more years to live. It’s spread from my lungs to my heart and my throat, Yunho.” He added his voice breaking.  
  
“I've lived my life. I'm satisfied. I've met you. There’s nothing else that I would want.” Jaejoong paused as he looked at Yunho. “There's nothing else waiting for me."  
  
 _I’d be waiting for you, Jae._ Yunho thought sadly sitting by Jaejoong’s side, taking his hand in his.  
  
\---  
  
Yunho didn’t want to leave Jaejoong but he had to be alone to think. He really had to think about what he was about to get himself into. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face. A soft thud sounded, followed by the sound of footsteps. He wasn’t alone anymore.  
  
“Yunho,” a voice from behind him said. “Are you sure about this?”  
“I’m not changing my mind, Min.” Yunho said his face full of determination.  
“Apparently, Jaejoong’s not the only stubborn mule here.” Changmin smirked, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“I have to do this, Minnie-ah.” Yunho said with a heavy sigh. “I can’t lose him. I just can’t.”  
  
“Funny… how nostalgic this feels.” Changmin said quietly, almost to himself. “I was in the same position you are now. Very much the same situation, though different circumstances.”  
  
“It’s the only thing I will be able to do.” Yunho said, leaning on the ledge. He paused. “For him.”  
“You’ve prepared for whatever might happen?” Changmin asked.  
“Whatever it is, I’ll face it when it comes.” Yunho said. “As long as Jaejoong is saved. As long as he gets to live… that’s all that matters.”  
  
“I find it amusing, you know… you being a doctor in this world, helping other people, saving countless lives…” Yunho said. “But in reality you’re really one of the four great Archangels. Archangel Raphael.”  
  
Changmin smiled at Yunho’s words. He walked until he was beside Yunho and leaned on the ledge as well.  
  
“I haven’t been called by that name in a long time.” Changmin mused. “The Fallen. It’s been a while since I’ve heard those words.” He sighed.  
“Quit trying to change the subject, Min.” Yunho said. “I’ve said that you help people, but not him.”  
“You were the one who brought it up.” Changmin retorted but stopped himself from saying any more. He sighed again. “I am helping him. But it is not my place to interfere.”  
“You? Not interfering?” Yunho asked incredulously. “That’s a first.”  
“The surgery is the best help that I can offer him, Yunho.” Changmin calmly said. “But the price he will have to pay in order for him to get better…” his voice trailed off. “I am not as powerful as I once was. I had left that part of myself when I made my own decision and walked down that path.”  
  
“No.” Yunho said realizing what Changmin’s words meant. “You didn’t.”  
“I did.” Changmin smiled. “It was the only way for me to save him.”  
  
“So you understand what I plan to do and have no intentions of stopping me?” Yunho asked. He intended to ask a different question but decided against it, telling himself that he didn’t need to know.  
“Yes and no.” Changmin answered looking at Yunho. “I don’t have the right to order anyone around anymore Yunho.” He smiled before walking away, leaving Yunho to his thoughts.  
  
\---  
  
“Hyung, won’t you please reconsider?” Junsu pleaded. He and Jaejoong were on the terrace, resting after Jaejoong’s check-up with Changmin. “Please?”  
“Jae,” Yoochun started to say but was cut off with a wave of Jaejoong’s hand.  
  
Jaejoong sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at his brother and best friend.  
  
“Su-yah… Chun,” Jaejoong said with a sad smile. “I won’t change my mind. I want to live. It’s better than being inside a white, four-walled room that smelled like bleach and hooked up to machines.”  
“But hyung,” Junsu protested but was silenced when Jaejoong just looked at him. He bowed his head, defeated. “There’s just no way for us to convince you otherwise… is there?” he asked.  
“Not even Changmin’s snide remarks.” Jaejoong said with a smile. “Thank you. Both of you… for understanding.”  
“I’m not giving up yet, hyung.” Junsu said with fierce determination. “I’m going to badger you until I can force you to change your mind and let Changmin do the surgery.”  
“Su-yah.” Jaejoong pouted.  
“Don’t worry, Jae.” Yoochun said snaking an arm around Junsu’s waist. “Su understands. He’s just a bit stubborn.” He chuckled. “Come on, Su. Let’s go.” He said kissing Junsu’s forehead.  
“Don’t side with Jae-hyung, Chunnie.” Junsu whined.  
“I’m not siding with him, Su.” Yoochun answered with a smile. “I just respect his decision.”  
  
\---  
  
Three days later, Jaejoong was, against his doctor’s orders and his brother’s wishes to stay indoors, outside enjoying the sun and the sights. His condition had gotten worse over the past three days and he had allowed all the fussing over his brother Junsu did in those three days. Now he was feeling much better and had decided to take a walk to stretch his legs. Yunho, of course, was taking the said walk with him. They were making their way back now, after having spent an hour or so in the park watching the children play around, some on the playground, others flying kites or chasing each other as they played tag.  
  
“You’re not trying to change my mind like my brother.” Jaejoong suddenly said.  
  
“No… but I’d very much like to.” Yunho answered stopping to look at Jaejoong. “You already know what I’m going to say. But like Yoochun said, I also respect your decision. I know a lost cause when I see one.”  
  
“Thank you, Yunho.” Jaejoong said smiling at Yunho while walking backwards. “I…” he started to say but gasped.  
  
Jaejoong’s hand flew to his chest, clutching it tightly as he staggered to a stop in the middle of the pedestrian lane, his eyes shut tight as he struggled to breathe. Jaejoong opened his eyes to find Yunho kneeling down in front of him, his face full of panic and worry.  
  
“Jaejoong,” Yunho said, his voice shaking. “Jaejoong, stay with me.”  
“Yu…n…hh…ho…” Jaejoong gasped as his body shook with spasms. He coughed violently into his hand.  
  
Yunho felt Jaejoong’s body slacken as the spasms subsided. But something was wrong. Jaejoong didn’t move, didn’t even breathe. Yunho felt his world shatter right at that moment.  
  
“No.” Yunho gasped. “No…please no… No….No… No…”  
  
Yunho was frozen. He couldn’t do anything. No one could see him. No one could hear him. Revealing himself was not an option. Yunho stood by Jaejoong’s limp form, his body trembling. Finding a wet, burning sensation on his face, he reached up he found that he was crying.  
  
“Help! Someone’s collapsed!” a voice suddenly yelled. “Someone call an ambulance!”  
“Make way,” another, more familiar voice said. “I’m a doctor.”  
  
Changmin pushed through the small crowd already forming around Yunho and Jaejoong. He briefly glanced at Yunho and then turned his full attention to Jaejoong’s unconscious form. Kneeling down, he took Jaejoong’s wrist to feel his pulse and then carefully turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He took out his phone and hit the speed dial.  
  
“I need an ambulance at 5th Avenue and Herald Street immediately.” Changmin said into the phone. “The patient is a twenty-four-year-old male, unconscious and no pulse. I’m trying to revive him now.” He added before snapping his phone shut.  
  
Changmin took off his jacket, rolled it up and put it behind Jaejoong’s head as a make-shift pillow. He put his palms, one on top of the other, on top of Jaejoong’s chest and started doing CPR.  
  
“He’s going to get the surgery whether he likes it or not.” Changmin muttered under his breath knowing that Yunho was listening.  
  
When Changmin looked around, everything around him had stopped. He realized that time had stopped. He looked at Yunho’s tear-stained face.  
  
“Let me.” Was all Yunho would say as he placed a hand on Jaejoong’s chest. Changmin looked at him with a silent question. “I’m sure, Min. I don’t want to lose him. I love him too much.”  
  
Yunho and Changmin looked at each other until the latter gave Yunho a quick nod. Yunho leaned down and touched his forehead on Jaejoong’s. He softly kissed Jaejoong one last time. He then closed his eyes. A fierce gust of wind suddenly blew through the crowd, swirling between Jaejoong, Changmin and Yunho. Changmin had bowed his head and closed his eyes, praying silently. A bright light engulfed the three of them as a gushing sound filled Changmin’s ears. Then the wind and light were gone. When Changmin had opened his eyes, time had unfrozen. Jaejoong lay in front of him, the steady rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he’s alive. The sound of sirens came from a distance and Changmin knew that the ambulance was near. He looked around, trying to find him, to feel his presence. But he found no one, felt nothing. Yunho was gone.  
  
\---


	3. Chapter 3

_“I love you,”_  
  
Jaejoong remembered hearing those words. Simple words that were whispered in his ear. He remembered being with Yunho, remembered having another attack. But he wasn’t sure he remembered hearing those three words… if he really heard them. He filled his lungs with air as he dwelled in his own thoughts, trying to quell the empty feeling in his chest.  
  
As Jaejoong opened his eyes, he slowly took in his surroundings. The startlingly white room, the crisp bed sheets, the muted beeping of the heart monitor that he was connected to via numerous colored wires, the needle that was stuck to the back of his left hand connecting him to the IV drip and the unmistakable smell of antiseptic. He was in the hospital. Jaejoong closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
“Hyung?” a familiar voice said. “You’re awake.”  
“Su-yah,” Jaejoong rasped, surprised that his voice sounded like that as his right hand found its way to his throat. He looked at Junsu.  
“You had another attack.” Junsu said answering Jaejoong’s silent question. “You left without telling me, hyung. Fortunately, Minnie was there when you collapsed. He said that last attack almost killed you. I was so worried.” He scolded as tears starting running down his cheeks.  
“I.. I’m… I’m sorry… Su-yah.” Jaejoong said his voice a bit stronger. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re going to be okay now, Jae.” Yoochun said as he pulled Junsu into his arms.  
“What do you mean?” Jaejoong asked. “No… No you didn’t.” He realized as he touched his chest but only felt smooth skin.  
“I’ll explain.” Another familiar voice said as the door opened, revealing Changmin in his white coat. “I’ll take care of Jaejoong-hyung while you two go feed your growling stomachs.”  
“Minnie-ah,” Yoochun smiled. “Thank you.” He said as he and Junsu left.  
“You didn’t have the surgery.” Changmin said.  
“But,” Jaejoong started. “Yoochun said that I’m…” he said as he let his voice trail off.  
“You’re clear.” Changmin just said with a sad smile. “It’s gone. Not a trace of it was left.”  
  
“How?” Jaejoong asked.  
“He saved you.” Changmin answered.  
  
Changmin remained silent. Jaejoong was looking away from him, his initial shock beginning to fade away as his eyes wandered back to the window now and then, a faraway look in his eyes. Jaejoong sighed. Changmin followed suit.  
  
“You’re looking for him, but you won’t find him.” Changmin said quietly, a sad smile forming on his lips. “Not anymore.”  
  
When Jaejoong remained silent, he took that as a sign to continue.  
  
“Yunho is gone.” Changmin began as he walked towards the window. “I’m sure he’s told you what he is, explained the strict rules that he has to follow.”  
  
Still Jaejoong remained silent.  
  
“I was once just like him,” he said looking at Jaejoong. “But we, like any other human being, are subject to emotions. Emotions that, often times, we have no control over.” He gazed out the window again before continuing.  
  
“Seeing you that first time had ultimately changed him.” Changmin said. “I have always known Yunho to be cold, uncaring and unemotional. He took his responsibilities seriously, did what he was told and followed orders without question.” He paused, looking out the window again. “But because of you, Yunho changed. He has learned how to be human. He has learned how to love.”   
  
Jaejoong just stared at Changmin, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his face.  
  
\---  
\---  
  
Changmin sighed as he put his clipboard down on his desk. It’s been another long day. He got up, reaching for the door. He told his secretary to have him paged in case he was needed before leaving his office. His secretary asked where he was going but he left without giving an answer.  
  
Changmin walked towards one of the special wards in the hospital. It’s a place where most people didn’t like to visit, a place where people clung onto hopes. Hopes that were sometimes dashed, at other times fulfilled, but most of the time lost. Unlike any other place in the hospital, this part remained eerily silent, deafening and suffocating.  
  
Changmin stopped in front of a set of double doors, looking at the plaque that read ‘Intensive Care’ on top of the doors. He put a hand on the door and pushed, letting himself in. A hallow silence that steadily grew surrounded Changmin as he walked in its empty hallways. He passed the nurses’ station, where a couple of doctors with clipboards were standing. They were passive and stoic, their smiles somewhat reassuring but never quite reaching their eyes.  
  
Patients who stayed in this ward lie on their beds, nearly dead to most of the outside world but for the slow steady rise and fall of their chests, a sign that they still lived. That somehow, they are still fighting to get back to the real world; that they are making the journey back from wherever they had gone to, just to be with their loved ones again.  
  
He passed several rooms, each baring the name of the patient and his doctor in little white cardboards inserted in brass plates below the room number. He stopped in front of the room at the very end and turned to face the door that bore the words:  
  
 _206  
JUNG Yunho  
Dr. SHIM Changmin_  
  
Quietly sliding the door open, Changmin let himself inside. He had found him unconscious on his doorstep the night Jaejoong had collapsed from his last attack. Immediately taking him to the hospital, Changmin had quickly diagnosed him to have fallen into a very deep coma. He’d been taking care of Yunho ever since.  
  
Three months passed without Yunho showing any signs of waking up. But it didn’t surprise him to find the occupant of the room sitting up on his bed, wide awake. Changmin had felt that tonight would be different, that Yunho would finally wake. He allowed a small smile to himself as he watched Yunho stare at the window. He had not noticed Changmin enter the room.  
  
Changmin still couldn’t believe what had happened. Still couldn’t believe that Yunho was alive. That kind of thing just didn’t happen. At least not to Yunho. In the hierarchy of Angels, only the four great Archangels were given the power of reincarnation, if they choose to do so. Yunho understood the price when he had decided to give up his immortality to save Jaejoong’s life. He was prepared for it. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. He wasn’t supposed to even have acquired a physical form. But against all odds, Yunho had somehow gotten a chance to live. This left Changmin with a hunch. Something was not right.  
  
“Good evening.” Changmin said. Yunho turned to him, his eyes full of curiosity.  
“Who are you?” Yunho asked. “Who am I?”  
  
Changmin was stunned into silence. So this is his price to pay? To have his memory wiped of everything? He thought bitterly as realization hit him. Yunho had paid for Jaejoong’s life with his own. He took a breath and smiled at Yunho. He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“My name is Changmin.” Changmin answered. “And your name is Yunho.”  
“Yunho,” Yunho said, eyes still looking at Changmin. “Where am I?” he asked.  
“You’re in the hospital.” Changmin answered.  
“Why am I here?” Yunho asked. “Did something happen to me?”  
“You were in an accident.” Changmin answered, not knowing what else to say.  
“I was in an accident?” Yunho asked. “Why can’t I remember anything?”  
“You hit your head pretty hard, that’s why you don’t remember anything.” Changmin lied. He couldn’t tell Yunho the truth just yet. “Do you… remember anything… by any chance?” he asked, trying his luck.  
  
Changmin waited for Yunho to answer, watching him carefully. Yunho tilted his head slightly to the left, furrowing his brow as if in deep thought.   
  
“All I can remember is a bright light.” Yunho answered. “Just a bright light.”  
“That’s alright.” Changmin said. “You don’t have to force yourself to remember.”  
“Okay.” Yunho said turning back to glance out the window again.  
  
With a sigh, Changmin stood up, his sad eyes on Yunho. He had his hand on the doorknob and was about to go out when Yunho spoke.  
  
“Where are you going?” Yunho asked.  
  
Somehow, Changmin couldn’t bring himself to answer Yunho’s question. The sad and slightly frightened look in his eyes prevented him from doing so. So he went back to sit on the edge of the bed again. He smiled at Yunho.  
  
“Do you know anything about me?” Yunho asked.  
“Yes, I do.” Changmin answered.  
“Tell me.” Yunho said focusing all his attention on Changmin. “Tell me about myself.”  
  
Changmin studied Yunho for a while, a small smile on his lips. Then he chuckled lightly.  
  
“This is the first time I’ve had to deal with a patient like you.” Changmin said.  
“What do you mean?” Yunho asked.  
“Most patients tend to be left alone.” Changmin explained. “For a while at least. Others usually have a panic attack. While a few just stare blankly at you.”  
“Oh.” Yunho said.  
  
“I don’t want to be alone.” Yunho said after a while.  
  
“You were always alone.” Changmin said. “Before.”  
“What do you mean… before?” Yunho asked.  
“Before you met Jaejoong.” Changmin simply said. Yunho’s eyes widened.  
  
Yunho’s hands immediately went to the sides of his head, his eyes shut tight. Changmin was at his side in a second, worry etched on his face.  
  
“Yunho, are you alright?” Changmin asked. “Yunho?”  
  
Yunho felt like his head was going to explode. A thousand things flashed in his mind, each going by so fast that his brain was having a hard time just trying to keep up. But then the mental images suddenly stopped and just focused on one: a beautiful man with dark hair in white sitting behind a white grand piano, his hands dancing on the ivory keys. Somehow this image calmed him down. The man’s face was blurred but Yunho felt that he knew him. Yunho slowly opened his eyes.  
  
“Jaejoong.” Yunho murmured feeling a tugging sensation in his heart.  
  
“Yunho,” Changmin said. “Yunho, are you okay?” he asked. “Do you remember something?” Changmin realized that saying Jaejoong’s name had triggered something in Yunho. He waited for Yunho to answer.  
  
“No.” Yunho answered. “I don’t.”  
  
“Jaejoong…” Yunho said his voice trailing off. “It feels so familiar.”  
  
\---  
  
Jaejoong once again sat in front of the grand piano, looking at the ivories. He sighed and directed his gaze at the French windows. His gaze lingered on the right side of the windows, where Yunho would usually be, watching him with a fond smile on his face. It’s been three weeks since Jaejoong had that conversation with Changmin. One week of suffering from depression and another week trying to get over it. Now, Jaejoong was home again, and today he found himself leaving the confines of his room to go to where he and Yunho had spent the most time together. Going back and seating himself down on the piano bench, Jaejoong took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to sing.  
  
 _How long have I been in this storm  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form   
Water's getting harder to tread   
With these waves crashing over my head   
  
With graceful ease, Jaejoong’s fingers began its dance over the ivories, the soft melody of the piano accompanying his voice.  
  
If I could just see you   
Everything will be alright   
If I'd see you the storminess will turn to light   
  
And I will walk on water   
And you will catch me if I fall   
And I will get lost into your eyes   
And everything will be alright   
And everything will be alright_  
  
Silent tears started rolling down Jaejoong’s cheeks as he continued to sing and play, remembering his memories. All those times he had spent with Yunho. He knew that it was Yunho that had whispered those three precious words in his ear that day. The day that he disappeared.  
  
 _I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_  
So why am I 10 feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose   
Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface   
  
If I could just see you   
Everything will be alright   
If I see you the storminess will turn to light   
  
And I will walk on water   
And you will catch me if I fall   
And I will get lost into your eyes   
And everything will be alright   
  
And I will walk on water   
You will catch me if I fall   
And I will get lost into your eyes   
And everything will be alright   
I know everything is alright   
Everything's alright  
  
Jaejoong closed his eyes, trying to prevent more tears from escaping. He took steadying breaths, hands still resting on the ivories. He missed him terribly, but he knew that it was impossible for him to come back. Changmin had explained to him what Yunho had sacrificed in order to save him from death.  
  
Junsu stood quietly by the door, watching Jaejoong cry silently. He had a tray of tea and pastries in his hands but stopped at the sight that greeted him. He sighed and turned back, leaving Jaejoong alone.  
  
\---  
  
Ever since he got out of the hospital, Jaejoong’s been spending most of his time in the piano room. Junsu wasn’t worried at first, as it was always Jaejoong’s habit. But when he caught Jaejoong seated by the windows with tears rolling down his cheeks, he had called Changmin immediately. Changmin had told him not to worry, that his hyung is just having a mild case of depression from the trauma of his last attack.  
  
Junsu had accepted his dongsaeng’s explanation and carried on as the days went by. But soon days turned into weeks and then into months. Three months into Jaejoong’s recovery from his illness but he still hasn’t gone back to his old self. A worried Junsu had called Changmin again, all but demanding a proper explanation from the doctor.  
  
Now Changmin stood in the living room, looking at Junsu and Yoochun. He sighed, deciding that a partial truth would have to be told.  
  
“Junsu-hyung, Yoochun-hyung,” Changmin began. “Jae-hyung is depressed for a different reason.”  
“What do you mean, Minnie?” Junsu asked.  
  
“I don’t want to beat around the bush anymore, so I’ll just tell you as much as I can.” Changmin answered. “But know this. I can’t and will not tell you everything. I’ll leave that to Jae-hyung, so don’t even try to. I know you will, Junsu-hyung, so save yourself the trouble and don’t.”  
  
With a reluctant nod from Junsu, Changmin sighed and started to speak.  
  
“Jaejoong isn’t depressed because of the trauma from his last attack.” Changmin said. “He’s sad because he can’t see Yunho anymore.” Holding up a hand before Junsu could interrupt him, Changmin continued. “Yunho is my cousin. They met a little over three months ago. They’d been together ever since. Until Jaejoong’s last attack.”  
“Is there a chance for Yunho and Jaejoong to be together again, Min-ah?” Yoochun asked. “What exactly happened to Yunho?”  
“I need to speak to Jae-hyung.” Changmin said. “In order to answer your question.”  
  
So with a soft knock on the door, Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun entered the piano room. Jaejoong was seated behind the piano, but he wasn’t playing it. He was looking out the window again, a sad expression on his face.  
  
“Jae-hyung,” Junsu said. “Changmin’s here to see you.”  
  
“Jae-hyung, can you come with me now?” Changmin asked. Jaejoong looked at him. “Just trust me.”   
  
Jaejoong had looked at Changmin, trying to read his expression. There was something in Changmin’s eyes that held him, telling him that he has to come with him. With a sigh, he stood up.  
  
“Alright.” Jaejoong said.  
“Tag along if you want.” Changmin said over his shoulder as he followed Jaejoong out of the room.  
  
Twenty minutes later found them in front of the hospital where Changmin works. Changmin had led them inside and they wordlessly followed him even though a lot of questions were burning to be asked. A few hallways later they found themselves outside the Intensive Care ward. Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun looked at each other, the same question crossing their minds: What were they doing there?  
  
Changmin walked towards the end of the hall only stopping in front of the door to his right. He knocked twice before opening the door and letting himself inside, the other three right behind him.   
  
Jaejoong suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the man in front of him. He was standing by the window, looking out of it. Jaejoong took in his tall, muscular frame, his tanned skin, strong jawline, the chestnut brown hair and the all too familiar almond-shaped, chocolate-brown eyes. A choked sob escaped his lips as he launched himself at the man in front of him.  
  
Junsu and Yoochun watched in shocked silence as Jaejoong clung to the man in front of them, crying. The man hesitantly put his hands on Jaejoong’s shoulders, bearing the same expression they did for a while but suddenly changed. His knees collapsing from under him, the man shut his eyes in pain, the heel of his hand going to his head.  
  
“Min-ah,” Yoochun asked. “What’s going on?” he asked.  
  
Changmin didn’t answer. His gaze intent on Jaejoong and Yuhno. Changmin watched Yunho carefully. Something is happening. Yunho’s face was scrunched up in pain, his hand fisting Jaejoong’s clothes, sweat beading his brow. Jaejoong has not noticed anything and remained, crying in Yunho’s embrace, burying his face in Yunho’s hospital gown. Then, Yunho’s expression calmed, both hands resting gently on Jaejoong’s back. He opened his eyes and gazed at Changmin. Understanding passed between them as Changmin smiled and Yunho nodded, also smiling.  
  
“I missed you.” Yunho whispered softly in Jaejoong’s ear as he hugged Jaejoong closer to his body. “Don’t cry.” He murmured as he looked at Jaejoong wiping away his tears. “I’m here. I’ll never leave you.”  
  
Jaejoong just looked at Yunho and nodded as he rested his head on Yunho’s chest, his arms circling Yunho’s waist. They stayed like that for a time, content in each other’s embrace.  
  
“I thought…” Jaejoong began but let his voice trail off.  
“Me too.” Yunho said, knowing what Jaejoong had meant to say. “I didn’t care about anything else other than letting you live.” He said resting his chin on Jaejoong’s head.  
  
Jaejoong pulled back a little so that he can look at Yunho. His arms were still around the latter’s waist as he gazed into Yunho’s eyes. Yunho just smiled at him as he bent down to kiss his forehead. Jaejoong felt his eyes close as warmth slowly spread through his body. And then Yunho was kissing him softly, sweetly. Jaejoong kissed Yunho back, trying to convey all of his feelings into the kiss.  
  
“I love you, Yunho.” Jaejoong confessed.  
  
“Get a room, why don’t you.” Changmin said smirking.  
“We already are in a room, Min-ah.” Yunho said. “Get out.”  
“Well hello to you too.” Changmin shot back, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Not a good way of welcoming someone back who’s had amnesia and been in a coma for the last three months.” Yunho smirked. “Thanks, Min.”  
“What are cousins for, hyung?” Changmin said with a look. Yunho smiled in understanding.  
  
“Can someone please not leave us out of this?” Junsu spoke.  
“Yeah,” Yoochun chuckled. “Care to explain, Minnie?”  
  
“Let me.” Yunho said before Changmin could speak.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs used in this fic are by Lifehouse - 'My Everything' and 'Hanging By A Moment'
> 
> i wrote this at the time when i always listened to lifehouse's songs and this is what my head came up with. this was also actually inspired by the movie City of Angels... just in some references. it also happens to be one of my favorite movies. ^_^ this was also a three-part series from my post in LJ but i'm just posted it the same, in three parts.


End file.
